Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic material for an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an OLED display using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes two electrodes facing each other and an organic layer interposed between the two electrodes. In the OLED display, holes injected from one electrode and electrons injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic layer to form excitons, and as the excitons generate energy, light is emitted. The OLED display may be applicable to various fields including a display device and an illumination system.
The OLED display may be driven by using self-emission characteristics of an organic light emission layer, so it does not necessarily require an auxiliary light source. Thus, less power is consumed for driving the OLED display. In addition, because the OLED display has a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed, it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device.
The OLED display includes several organic layers including an organic light emission layer. However, an organic material of the organic layer is generally weak to heat, so it is easily degraded according to a change in temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.